warriorsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пигмеи (мифология)
(Фракия) |Место действия:= (Фракия) |Оружие:=Дубина, Копьё, Крюк, Праща, Дротик, Щит |Боевая техника:= |Доспехи:=Пилос |Способности:= |Враги:=Журавли |Символ:= }}Пигмеи — вымышленный народ карликов из древнегреческой мифологии. "Илиада" кратко упоминает об их битвах с журавлями. Согласно И. В. Шталю, существовала ранняя эпическая поэма "Гераномахия" (древнегреч. "битва с журавлями"), приписывавшаяся Гомеру. Пигмеи локализуются обычно в Северной Африке (Ливии), но также в Индии и во Фракии. В частности, индийских пигмеев упоминают Ктесий и Филострат. По мнению ученных, миф про сражение карликов с журавлями отображает собой процесс заселения протогреками территории современной Греции. The army of the Pygmaioi envelops Herakles; while this one phalanx attacks his left hand, these other two companies march against his right hand as being stronger; bowmen and a host of slingers lay siege to his feet, amazed at the size of his shin; as for those who advance against his head, the Pygmaios (Pygmy) King has assumed the command at this point, which they think will offer the stoutest resistance, and they bring engines of war to bear against it as if it were a citadel--fire for his hair, mattocks for his eyes, doors of a sort for his mouth, and these, I fancy, are gates to fasten on his nose, so that Herakles may not breathe when his head has been captured. All these things are being done, to be sure, around the sleeping Herakles; but lo! he stands erect and laughs at the danger, and sweeping together the hostile forces he puts them in his lion's skin, and I suppose he is carrying them to Eurystheus." Pliny the Elder, Natural History 7. 26 (trans. Rackham) (Roman encyclopedia C1st A.D.) : "This tribe Pygmies Homer has also recorded as being beset by cranes. It is reported that in springtime their entire band, mounted on the backs of rams and she-goats and armed with arrows, goes in a body down to the sea and eats the cranes' eggs and chickens, and that this outing occupies three months; and that otherwise they could not protect themselves against the flocks of cranes would grow up; and that their houses are made of mud and feathers and egg-shells." Nonnus, Dionysiaca 14. 33 ff (trans. Lind) (Greek epic C5th A.D.) : "Like Thrakian cranes, when they fly from the scourge of winter and floods of stormy rain to throw their great flocks against the heads of Pygmaioi (Pygmies) round the waters of Tethys, and when with sharp beaks they have destroyed that weak and helpless race, they wing their way like a cloud over the horn of Okeanos (Oceanus)." Галерея Файл:T92.2Pygmaioi.jpg|Конные пигмеи, вооруженные пращами, атакуют журавлей. Изображение на кратере, датируемом VI веком до н. э. Национальный археологический музей во Флоренции, Италия. Файл:T92.2BPygmaioi.jpg|Пигмеи, вооруженные дубиной, крюком и пращей, сражаются с журавлями. Изображение на кратере, датируемом VI веком до н. э. Национальный археологический музей во Флоренции, Италия. Файл:Pygmy_Carrying_Crane_Sotades.jpg|Фигурка пигмея с захваченным журавлем, датируемая 460 - 450 гг. до н. э. Британский музей. Файл:Fight_Pygmy_crane_MAN.jpg|Пигмеи сражается с журавлем, рисунок на ойнохойе, датируемой 430 - 420 гг. до н. э. Национальный археологический музей Испании. Файл:C0011.jpg|Борьба пигмея с журавлем, роспись кратера, IV в. до н. э. Национальный археологический музей во Флоренции, Италия. В этрусских росписях даже в сценах сражений и похищений нередко звучит гротеск. Так представлена борьба пигмеев с журавлями на одном из краснофигурных кратеров мастерской Вольтерры. В греческой вазописи этот сюжет вводился для смягчения суровости или торжественности соседних образов. Он вызывал улыбку. Этрусский же художник все утрирует: низкорослые африканцы с грубыми телодвижениями, искаженными, почти карикатурными лицами кажутся безобразными, уродливыми, и реакция у зрителя иная. В этом своеобразие этрусской трактовки эллинских сюжетов, ее резкость в выражении чувств, нанесении контурных линий, не говоря уже о цветовых различиях. Файл:3-pygmies.jpg Файл:12пигмеи.jpg Файл:534608132-1024x1024.jpg Файл:5161811915 b1dea268bc b.jpg Файл:Pygmy and cranes.jpg Файл:RIII.2-3295a.jpg Файл:RIII.2-3295e.jpg Файл:Pygmy_(Greek_mythology).jpg|Пигмеи на фрагменте римской настенной росписи. Национальный археоогический музей в Неаполе, Италия. Файл:F48.1Pygmaioi.jpg|Пигмеи в Ниле, греко-римская фреска из Помпей, датируемая I веком н. э. Национальный археоогический музей в Неаполе, Италия. Файл:Z48.1Pygmaioi.jpg|Пигмеи, которые в данном случае являются эфиопским племенем и вооружены дротиками, охотятся на бегемота в маршах реки Нил. Греко-римская фреска из Помпей, датируемая I веком н. э. Национальный археоогический музей в Неаполе, Италия. Файл:Mosaic-panel-with-pygmies-roman-in-a-nilotic-scene-roman-italy-3rd-CXTDY2.jpg Файл:Nuremberg_chronicles_-_Strange_People_-_Pygmy_(XIIr).jpg|Средневековое изображение сюжета борьбы пигмеев с гусями. Нюрнбергская хроника, 1493 г. Художник изобразил пигмея в современной ему одежде. Файл:5049161418190012.jpg Файл:According-to-greek-mythology-pygmies-once-encountered-heracle-HHG91J.jpg Файл:Fight-between-pygmies-and-cranes-a-story-from-greek-mythology-from-DD7A77.jpg Файл:Pygmies.jpg Файл:Pygmy greenland.png Файл:696636496-1024x1024.jpg В литературе *Пигмеи упоминаются в романе Умберто Эко "Баудолино". Они, наряду с другими вымышленными народами из древнегреческой мифологии, жили в далеком городе Пндапетциме, где постоянно с помощью луков охотились на обитающих там журавлей. Когда городу стало угрожать вторжение белых гуннов, пигмеи, благодаря итальянскому лучнику Алерамо Скаккабароцци, которого они считали одним из Волхвоцарей, стали совершенствовать свои навыки, чтобы во время боя стрелять в противников. Позже Рабби Соломон подыскал яд, которым пигмеи стали обрабатывать свои стрелы, однако действие его было несмертельно — он мог только "усыпить на пару минут кролика и заставить курицу взлететь". Источники *https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Пигмеи_(мифология) *http://ancientrome.ru/art/artwork/img.htm?id=145 *http://www.theoi.com/Phylos/Pygmaioi.html Категория:Вымышленные воины Категория:Вымышленные воины Античности Категория:Вымышленные воины до V века Категория:Вымышленные воины Африки Категория:Вымышленные воины Ливии Категория:Вымышленные воины Индии Категория:Вымышленные воины Греции Категория:Персонажи из мифологии и фольклора Категория:Греческая мифология Категория:Вымышленные армии